Arty's Idle Passive GP
I'll begin by being blunt. I'm not a regular wiki user so anyone who wishes to clean things up (or make it pretty) feel free to do so. Thanks. Pro: Easy to work on no matter your skill level. Con: Slow (Arty considers this a pro) __TOC__ Step 1: Preparation - The hardest part of beginning a passive GP farm is the setup. You will need: *All Ultimate Beings unlocked. *Ability to use the Crystal Factory. *300,000 Clones to invest on planet - (optional but preferred) *15 creation count - (optional also but preferred, 10 minute clones helps) *Maximum clone creation speed. (preferred but optional, helps to have) *A computer you can leave on 24/7/365. Step 2: Actually doing it - The more things change the more things stay the same... Upon rebirthing (or you know... just choosing to idle) you go to your planet's crystal factory tab and invest 300,000 clones with the auto fill set to on. At this same time your "create clones if not max" needs to be set to on. 300,000 clones is totally based upon the ability to make them within 10 minutes. Adjust this based upon what you need to defeat ITRTG. This number will go lower over time. I use this due to the fact that the first time ITRTG pops up I can win without losing all the clones. If you do not have enough create count to do this invest remainder clones on CoP+ to reduce clones lost fighting ultimate beings. Thus if you have 10 create count invest 200,000 clones instead of 300,000 and put the remainders into leveling Clones on Planet+ might. Over time this will result in every UB being defeated with full restock of clones set up. Read the logs as it'll tell you what happened and what needs to be improved. What do I do with these here energy points sir? After you have some energy for your crystal factory invest it initially into mystic crystals. Why mystic crystals? You'll lose less clones and thus free your creation count up for anything else to be made. This can be adding to the stone pile for your divinity generator or making universes or whatever you want. The point is to just need less clones to win vs ultimate beings. In addition this can start being invested in after beating the first UB. As it doesn't take multiple UB's to make you start idling faster. 10 minutes after you can have 1 crystal, 20 to 2 crystals, 30 to 3 crystals, 40 to 4 crystals, 50 minutes finally gives you 5 crystals, upgrade and now you should be hit by the second spawning of the first UB if you just rebirthed and you gain a level 5 crystal from it. This will have a net effect of 500% added to your mystic and 15% bonus resistance to your clones. Since the clones are the only thing that actually fight in this those are the important bits to improve first and a mystic crystal generator is fairly cheap to invest in. 10k clones and let it roll until you're always winning and never worried about the clones not being recovered between fights. Stack on top with CoP+ and you'll need less and less clones to defend your factory. At the time of writing this my 300k clones defend vs ITRTG and I lose only 151767, the mystic crystal is only grade 17 (1700% mystic and 51% defender clone bonus) while CoP+ is only 151. This is very easy to reach. I'm in day 10 of this rebirth cycle and not planning on sitting here much longer. I don't need to level CoP+ or build more mystic crystals but I can. Ding dong the ITRTG is dead! Now what? Once you've reached a stable UB fighting vs clones which you can always restore status it's time to work on making a GP crystal. This is the harder part but also not difficult considering you don't really need to worry about the ultimate beings anymore. Feel free to continue building mystic crystals or leveling might at your leisure. Just start making Godly crystals now. You can use the output to produce more clones to produce more crystals to produce more gp to get more clones... this loop is infinite. It'll just continue to build until you're at a level 15 crystal or choose to rebirth. I'm building crystals sir but they don't like to be upgraded. I'm sorry. There's only two ways to actually improve this. Only one of them will work though so do whichever you wish to. This is totally up to you. First for the money there's a way to purchase the improvement via the cash shop. This might be the K icon if you're on kongregate or the holla holla dolla icon. The other option (you cheapskate you...) is to let your pets get pet stones up for you until you can afford it. Comically pet stones are best earned in the UPC. Since there's no reason to rebirth in a UPC there's no reason to stop doing item campaigns with 10 pets. Repeat until your stone total is atrociously high. Got more than 10 pets? Well you have all these other campaigns to abuse like GP, or Pet Food, or levels, or even growth. Don't have 10 pets? Go ahead and keep looking for them pet tokens. Have ALL the pets? Well guess you can suwesh your way to victory. Donut worry about it if you don't know what suwesh means. The pleasant side effect of doing this in a UPC is that since you have zero reason to rebirth you have plenty of time to upgrade that godly crystal up to 15. Once it's done you can move the clones to do other things. Perhaps upgrade that divgen until you can throw entire universes into it? Level might until you have 1 clone doing the work of thousands? Bring that GP total up so high that 10 million clones in 5 minutes sounds like so yesterday? Entirely up to you. What we do now bro? Net effect of reaching level 15 Godly crystal: 1GP/30 minutes = 48 GP/day Killing all UB's every day every time they're up? 5gp/5 hours = 24 GP/day Making a black hole level 4 because you're bored? Price... er... 1gp/h (or 1/4th per black hole) = 24 GP/day (more if you have done BHC's) This is 96 GP a day NOT counting lucky draws, pet campaign rewards, or gods defeated in the progress of doing this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGlQrmD9PR8 See Also * Dank strategy